


В чужой власти

by Givsen



Category: Defense Devil
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Погружаясь в сон, ты ждёшь, что он будет спокойным и безмятежным. Как бы не так!</p>
            </blockquote>





	В чужой власти

      Твои ладони тёплые, но в душе так холодно, что начинает трясти от озноба. Сердце бьётся и замирает, из-за чего рука сама тянется к груди, а пальцы стискивают вязаную кофту, путаясь в крупных петлях и застревая. Неприятное чувство — кажется, будто кто-то насильно удерживает.   
      — Что случилось, Юпитер?   
      Мужской голос долетает словно сквозь вату. Ты поднимаешь глаза и некоторое время не можешь разглядеть собеседника — только его смутные очертания. Моргаешь раз, другой, щуришься, но…   
      Ничего.   
      Совершенно ничего не получается, перед глазами пляшут чёрные точки. Ты будто медленно падаешь в обморок. Даже тошнит так же.  
      Мужчина поворачивает голову, линзы очков ловят блик тусклой настенной лампы — ярко, практически до слёз. Спустя мгновение ты вновь можешь почти связно мыслить и даже вполне сносно видишь.   
      Тоже почти.  
      На тебя обеспокоенно смотрит отец Сельма. Он сжимает в руках Библию и хмурится, вопросительно склонив голову набок. Ты видишь отражающееся в линзах очков бледное лицо и пугаешься ещё больше, потому что это может стать предметом вопросов, на которые ты сейчас не хочешь отвечать. Не готова.  
      — Всё в порядке? Ты сама не своя, — говорит отец Сельма и делает шаг к тебе, а ты едва удерживаешься, чтобы не отшатнуться в панике. Что-то удерживает тебя от этой ошибки. Наверное, чудо.  
      Ты нервно улыбаешься одними губами и мотаешь головой. И очень надеешься, что выглядишь в этот момент убедительно.  
      [нет, отец Сельма, не в порядке, но я никогда в жизни не признаюсь в этом…]  
      — Всё хорошо, отец Сельма, — говоришь ты вслух. — Просто утомилась сегодня на занятиях. И, наверное, немножко приболела. Я сейчас приму жаропонижающее и отправлюсь спать.   
      Голос дрожит от стыда за кривое неправдоподобное враньё. Только сейчас уже всё равно. Лишь бы поскорее остаться наедине с собой. Отец Сельма не знает, какой секрет ты прячешь за фальшивыми оправданиями. И лучше ему не знать, потому что ты и сама не понимаешь, что с тобой творится.   
      В голове возникают всполохи воспоминаний-снов, преследующих тебя с ночи и до следующей ночи. От одного сна к другому. Во время бодрствования, дрёмы и полусонного отрешения. Повсюду — в каждом закоулке, в каждой тени, даже в наполненной паром душевой комнате, где полно щебечущих между собой весёлых девушек. Ты слышишь их разговоры, но практически ничего не видишь, погрузившись с головой в опутывающее разум липкой паутиной наваждение. Ты молчишь, вжавшись спиной в покрытую тёплой плиткой стену. Молчишь и стараешься отделаться от ощущения, что к твоей шее прикасаются длинные сильные пальцы. Они сдавливают и тут же скользят вниз, оставляя за собой след из мурашек, останавливаются на груди и вырисовывают непонятные символы на коже.   
      Встряхнув волосами, ты сбрасываешь полусонное забвение, но это обманчивая лёгкость, потому что оно снова накроет тебя в самый неподходящий момент, заставляя чувствовать предательское возбуждение и жгучий стыд от греховных мыслей.  
      Ты не можешь сказать отцу Сельме, что тебя мучают кошмары, от которых порой не хочется просыпаться. Ты до смерти боишься, что тебя осудят за фантазии, которым ты предаёшься, даже не желая этого, так что…  
      «Простите, отец Сельма, но так будет лучше».   
      [со мной всё плохо, поэтому пропустите, умоляю!]  
      Отец Сельма неудовлетворён твоей пристыженной ложью, но ничего не говорит в протест. Кивает только, подозрительно поджимает губы, отступает чуть в сторону. И продолжает следить взглядом, как ты всё так же нервно прячешь лицо в волосах и осторожно, словно боясь новых вопросов, переступаешь с ноги на ногу.   
      Ты проскальзываешь мимо этого взгляда, мимо этого человека, мимо этой ситуации. Быстро, незаметно. Нацепив на лицо маску. Улыбчивую маску, фальшивую. И отец Сельма прекрасно понимает, что всё не в порядке. Но он знает тебя на протяжении стольких лет, что предпочитает не приставать. Он не будет донимать тебя ненужным беспокойством. Не будет принуждать к откровенности. Он подождёт, когда ты созреешь, чтобы прийти к нему и выложить всё, как на духу.  
      [спасибо вам, отец Сельма…]  
      Ты запираешься в своей комнате и выдыхаешь с облегчением, прекрасно осознавая, насколько зыбко чувство защищённости. Просто почувствовать себя в безопасности — такое редкое наслаждение в последнее время. И ты готова многим пожертвовать за пару часов передышки.  
      Ты садишься на кровать и непроизвольно поворачиваешься в сторону окна в ожидании, когда занавешенный полупрозрачным тюлем проём заслонит широкоплечая худощавая мужская фигура в чёрном деловом костюме. Ты ждёшь этого так же, как и днём ранее, как и днём ранее того дня… Почти двенадцать лет.  
      Шугарл всегда появляется перед сном, чтобы помолчать с тобой о чём-нибудь или помочь в подготовке к экзаменам. Дневное время, когда солнце припекает макушку и проникает в лёгкие с горячим вязким воздухом, его не волнует, потому что он — демон. Самый настоящий, настоящее некуда. Поэтому он всегда дожидается сумерек и появляется, окутанный клубящимся сигаретным дымом, как маг из красивых рассказов для девочек. И ты даже немножко веришь в сказки в этот момент.  
      Шугарл сейчас нужен тебе, как никогда, потому что в его компании ты чувствуешь себя очень защищённой. Его присутствие успокаивает, наполняет комнату атмосферой чуть ленивого умиротворения напополам с деловым напряжением. Он ведь очень трепетно относится ко всему, что связано с учёбой, поэтому зачастую посвящает вечера подготовке к особо проблематичным предметам.  
      Лёгкий ветерок колышет занавеску, крылья носа вздрагивают от резкого душного запаха крепких сигарет и серы. Губы растягивает улыбка, а душа наполняется искренним счастьем. Даже без приглашения, без крика о помощи. Он придёт просто потому, что сам так хочет — его устраивает подобный уклад жизни.  
      [жизни?]  
      Шугарл педантичен во всём до оскомины на зубах. И в данный момент ты совершенно точно знаешь, что рада этой не самой приятной привычке.   
      — С тобой одни неприятности, — вздыхает он, обернувшись к тебе. Во рту зажата сигарета, брови сведены к переносице, взгляд жёсткий, почти сканирующий. — Что на этот раз?   
      Он угадывает твоё состояние с полувздоха, не требуется даже намекать, что с тобой творится что-то неладное.  
      Ты моргаешь, следя за его движениями — как он лениво подносит руку к губам, зажимает фильтр сигареты и с видимым наслаждением глубоко затягивается, — и открываешь рот, пытаясь разом, как на духу, вывалить на него все подробности, но почему-то не можешь выдавить ни звука, уставившись на его пальцы. Механизм в голове скрипит и щёлкает, шестерёнки медленно вращаются, а в горле становится так сухо, что ты даже сглотнуть не можешь. В голове с невероятной скоростью вспыхивают сны-воспоминания, воспоминания-сны, где есть ОН и есть ты. И у НЕГО с Шугарлом очень [очень!] одинаковые руки. Даже шрам, тянущийся по фаланге безымянного пальца.  
      Ты поднимаешь взгляд на узкое лицо с высокими скулами. Всё становится на свои места, из-за чего на щеках расцветает болезненно-красный румянец, а сердце пропускает удар.   
      Как всё, оказывается, просто.   
      [и совсем не так страшно, правда?]  
      Вот же он. Вот кто снится тебе каждую ночь. Заставляет чувствовать себя грешницей-блудницей. И одновременно заставляет испытывать несравнимые ни с чем ощущения: наслаждение, граничащее с потерей сознания; возбуждение, усиленное настолько, что иногда кажется, будто тело разрывает на части; вожделение, которое ни разу не испытывалось ранее.  
      Ты в ужасе смотришь на Шугарла. Ты ведь столько раз видела его, не осознавая этого. Его лицо, на котором были написаны все оттенки самых разных эмоций, повторяющихся в твоих сладострастных стонах и всхлипах.  
      Однако сейчас оно не выражает ничего. Разве что чуть-чуть скептичного раздражения, которое ты чувствуешь кожей. Из-за него волоски на руках дыбом становятся.  


***

  
      Наслаждение тянется следом за скользящими движениями пальцев. Губы уже кровоточат от того, что она кусает их, силясь задержать судорожные вздохи и тихие жалобные стоны.   
      Она выгибается, когда он касается особенно чувствительных точек. Стискивает простыни в кулаках и зажмуривается.   
      Он прекрасно знает, как сделать ей приятно.  
      Знает и пользуется этим знанием беззастенчиво.  


***

  
      Шугарл щелчком выбрасывает в окно окурок и выдыхает остатки дыма, который тут же подхватывает сквозняк. В воздухе моментально ядом расползается давящая тишина.  
      Шугарл поджимает губы и вопросительно склоняет голову, чуть вздёрнув бровь. Он весь внимание. Остаётся лишь озвучить проблему, и он в лепёшку расшибётся — стоит только захотеть. Шугарл всенепременно узнает, в чём причина кошмаров, и сделает всё, чтобы они не появлялись. Он всегда так заботится о тебе, что временами становится немножко не по себе, ведь ты практически используешь его. Ты прекрасно знаешь это и отдаёшь себе отчёт, что сейчас всё держится на нескольких словах. Их надо просто произнести, и проблема мигом исчезнет.  
      Вот только тебе до слёз стыдно, потому что говорить о таких вещах слишком смущает. Тем более стыдно признаваться тому, кто принимает во всём этом активное участие. И ещё более стыдно понимать, что ты вовсе не хочешь, чтобы он исчезал из твоих снов, ведь если ОН — это Шугарл, то…   
      [не страшно, да?]  
      — Ты какая-то странная сегодня. — Шугарл подходит и наклоняется, стараясь поймать бегающий взгляд. — Почему?  
      Он всегда задаёт только чёткие вопросы, на которые требует чётких ответов. Если чувствует фальшь [а он всегда чувствует фальшь], достаточно одного неприязненного взгляда, чтобы моментально добиться правды.   
      Точный, лаконичный, абсолютно негибкий. Никак иначе, ибо в этом он весь.  
      — Я… плохо себя чувствую. — Тебе почти не приходится обманывать, ведь ты и в самом деле чувствуешь себя отвратительно.  
      — Хм. — Шугарл открывает и тут же захлопывает свою записную книжку. — Причина во мне, судя по всему.   
      Он не спрашивает, потому что твои враз вспыхнувшие щеки подтверждают это. Даже применять математический склад ума не требуется.  
      — Нет! — бормочешь ты и оседаешь под его обличающим взглядом. — Отчасти…  


***

  
      Мир переворачивается с ног на голову. Кажется, ничто уже никогда не будет прежним. Всё уже немножко не такое: где-то ярче, где-то тусклее, где-то совсем серо.  
      Тёплые жёсткие губы осторожно прикасаются к щеке. Из-за этого по позвоночнику вверх простреливает тянущее нежное чувство всепоглощающего доверия и счастья.  
      Она обхватывает его лицо ладонями и притягивает к себе, возвращая трепетно-осторожное касание губами, которое моментально перерастает во что-то куда более горячее.  
      Оно сметает, сжигает, оставляя только пепел и опустошение, которое хочется заполнить.  
      Она никогда в жизни ещё не чувствовала себя настолько голодной.  


***

  
      Шугарл садится на кровать и вальяжно откидывается на спинку, сунув руки в карманы. Он испытующе смотрит в твои глаза и медленно достаёт золотистый портсигар, на котором выгравирован замысловатый узор. Вытащив длинную сигарету, он некоторое время катает её между пальцев, а затем подносит руку к лицу и зажимает фильтр губами. Он щёлкает зажигалкой, неспешно прикуривает и при этом продолжает сверлить тебя взглядом.   
      — Хотелось бы уточнить некоторые детали, — говорит Шугарл, закрыв глаза и глубоко затянувшись. Он не зол, не раздражён. Кажется, что его совершенно ничего не смущает. Он всего лишь уточняет детали.  
      — Я не хочу об этом говорить, — бурчишь ты, прекрасно понимая, что на него подобные отговорки не действуют.   
      Ты хочешь немножко оттянуть момент неминуемого позора, хотя Шугарл наверняка не поймёт, почему именно твои щёки горят огнём, а взгляд бегает по стенам, не встречаясь с его взглядом. Он ведь не знает, что для девушки значит признаваться кому-то… в подобном. Он слишком привык к рациональности во всём. Алгоритм действий в таком случае прост до безобразия: выяснить и решить. Поставить точку, перейти на новую строку.   
      Однако для тебя сейчас такая простота действий сравнима с пыткой. Ты не можешь выдавить из себя постыдную причину. Не можешь и не хочешь, чтобы он знал о том, что является к тебе во снах.   
      [это смущает!]  
      — Юпитер, — голос не меняется даже на полтона, но атмосфера вокруг мигом накаляется, — я не люблю тратить понапрасну время. Поэтому если есть, что сказать, — говори. Нет — значит, я уйду до тех пор, пока не появится.   
      Удивлённый возглас застревает, когда ты резко разворачиваешься к Шугарлу. Обида, смешанная с разочарованием, наполняет глаза слезами, а горло сдавливает железным обручем. Шугарл и раньше был не особо приветлив и щепетилен в плане выбора тона при разговоре с тобой, но в нынешней ситуации ты практически задета его раздражительностью, ведь это у тебя проблемы, а не у него, поэтому…  
      [не мог бы ты быть чуточку почеловечнее?]  
      Ты тут же обрываешь себя, понимая, что и так слишком долго пользуешься его расположением. Не думаешь же ты, в самом деле, что он всегда будет являться по первому щелчку, правильно? Пора вырасти из этих фантазий. Пора перестать быть эгоистичной.  
      Ты опускаешь голову и сжимаешь зубы так, что в ушах стреляет. Стыдно до такой степени, что становится непереносимо жарко, как в Аду. Но отступать дальше нельзя. Пора выкладывать карты на стол, иначе может стать хуже.   
      — Меня в последнее время мучают кошмары, — нехотя произносишь ты, стиснув в кулаках мягкое покрывало. — Очень… странные кошмары.  
      [не спрашивай, пожалуйста!]  
      — Вот как. И моя роль в них?  
      — Главная. — Ты прячешь лицо в волосах, зажмуриваешься, ожидая, когда он скажет… хоть что-нибудь.   
      Однако Шугарл молчит. И курит, выпуская в напряжённую до звона атмосферу клубы ароматного дыма.  
      Сознание затуманивается, когда чуть горьковатый запах проникает в ноздри. Беспокойство замирает в районе грудной клетки и медленно отпускает съёжившееся от испуга и стыда сердце. Наступает что-то сродни апатии, только на порядок безразличнее и отрешённее. Кажется, разум высвобождается из уставшего тела, отдавая его во власть новым-старым грёзам.  


***

  
      Пальцы касаются подбородка, приподнимая её лицо. Они прохладные и жёсткие, но прикосновение получается на диво мягким и нежным. Из-за этого на душе становится тепло, а сердце в волнении бьётся ещё быстрее.  
      Она поднимает глаза и смотрит, кажется, целую вечность на его красивое и такое безразличное лицо. Её не смущает, что он не улыбается, не кривится, не хмурится — никоим образом не выражает свои эмоции. Её уже давно это совершенно не беспокоит, потому что она умеет смотреть глубже этой картонной оболочки. Она видит в его глазах то, что предназначено только ей. И это что-то будоражит кровь, заставляя её пузыриться.  
      Широкая ладонь ложится на затылок, пальцы путаются в волнистых мягких волосах. Он надавливает, придвигая к себе, но не принуждает, а будто… приглашает.  
      Она кладёт ладони на его грудь, послушно тянется ближе, закрыв глаза. Он доверяет ему так, как не доверилась бы никому другому. Просто потому, что он — это он. Не посторонний. Это вселяет уверенность в дрожащую от смущения душу. И помогает немножко расслабиться.  
      На губах чувствуется его спокойное горячее дыхание. Под ладонями гулко бьётся что-то горячее и неистовое. Она на какое-то время успевает изумиться, что у демонов, оказывается, тоже есть сердце…  
      И тут же тонет в чуть горьком от никотина привкусе поцелуя.   
      У него сухие жёсткие губы. И пахнет от него тяжёлыми крепкими сигаретами. Кажется, что дыхание насквозь пропитано сизым густым дымом. Однако ей нравится это. Этот запах всегда означал, что всё в порядке, всё под контролем. Он означал безопасность и заботу. Он означал, что Шугарл рядом.  
      И сейчас, когда этот аромат можно попробовать на вкус, реальность внезапно становится ненужной, потому что хочется раствориться в густом бело-сером тумане. Быть рядом — так близко, что дыхание перехватывает.   
      [как сейчас…]  
      Губы скользят по губам, кончик языка очерчивает контур, погружаясь постепенно в рот. Дыхание смешивается с дыханием, руки обвиваются вокруг талии. И она с шумом втягивает носом воздух, ощутив жар, который идёт от его тела.  
      Пальцы сжимаются, комкая жёсткую ткань пиджака. Щекам горячо от яркого румянца. В голове туман. Мир кружится под закрытыми веками ярким калейдоскопом, ни на чём не хочется сосредотачиваться.   
      Мимо, всё мимо…  
      Она дрожит. С силой стиснув кулаки, она чувствует скользнувшую по его губам короткую ухмылку. И едва сдерживает судорожное дыхание, когда его руки спускаются к ягодицам.   
      Он обхватывает их и чуть надавливает, прижимая её бёдра к своим. Даёт понять, как сильно возбуждён. Приятно осознавать, какую реакцию она вызывает в его теле. Это радует и смущает.  
      Он подцепляет пальцами край длинной рубашки и тянет её вверх, обнажая кожу, которая, кажется, светится в мерцающих бликах настольной лампы. Попутно его руки проскальзывают под тонкую ткань, прикасаются к мягкой гладкой плоти.  
      Тело покрывается мурашками, когда она чувствует, как его ладони накрывают небольшую грудь, спрятанную под простеньким лифчиком. Она сейчас очень жалеет, что у неё нет красивого белья, которое обычно показывают в фильмах о любви, но это сожаление вмиг распыляется на мельчайшие частички, когда он, не отрываясь от дурманящего поцелуя, сдвигает вверх мешающуюся деталь одежды.  
      Изумлённый выдох вырывается из горла и замирает на его губах, когда она чувствует, как его пальцы легонько сжимают соски. Сонм самых разных ощущений сметает, подобно цунами, из-за чего голова кружится, а во рту моментально наступает полуденный зной.   
      Она запрокидывает голову и закусывает губу, силясь подавить рвущийся из глубины души распутный стон. А он, пользуясь моментом, моментально избавляется от ставшей ненужной рубашки. И тут же заменяет пальцы губами. Языком обводит напрягшийся от ласки сосок и осторожно втягивает его в рот.   
      Разум отключается.   
      Она запускает пальцы в его волосы и стискивает кулаки, хрипло дыша сквозь сжатые до боли зубы. Внизу живота горячо-горячо, а вверх по ногам бегают мурашки, заставляя инстинктивно сжимать колени. Разрастающееся внутри чувство настолько сильное, что она обмякает в его руках, позволив себе превратиться в безвольную куклу.  
      Он бережно укладывает её на кровать, ложится рядом и вновь возвращается к припухшим от страстных поцелуев губам. Касается их и скользит ладонью по гладкой коже — от шеи к животу. Щекочет пальцами рёбра и замирает, когда достигает пуговицы на юбке. Он ёжится, почувствовав, как прохладное тепло касается оголившейся кожи. Руки слишком слабы, чтобы остановить уверенные движения, хотя она всё равно беспомощно вцепляется в рукав пиджака и пытается потянуть его на себя.   
      Остановиться самой, остановить его — это слишком много, слишком тяжело сейчас.   
      Пальцы поглаживают тонкую ткань нижнего белья и незаметно стягивают его. Кажется, из лёгких пропадает воздух, а мир тухнет, будто кто-то выключает лампочку перед глазами. Остаются только яркие непередаваемые ощущения, карабкающиеся вверх по коже. Как мурашки.  
      Она неосознанно двигается навстречу, когда он осторожно касается горячей влажной плоти. И тут же краска стыда обжигает щёки, словно не до конца выветрившийся разум вновь пытается завладеть телом. Однако это ещё более бесполезно, чем попытка вырваться из железных объятий демона. Сейчас всё кажется чересчур бесполезным.   
      Да и она себе кажется безвольной, бесполезной. Оболочкой без силы воли, без разума. В его власти, погружённая в него. Не своя, но и не чужая.  
      Поэтому когда пальцы, поглаживающие промежность, проникают внутрь, она лишь сипло всхлипывает, прижавшись теснее к его ладони. По венам моментально разлетается сладко-ядовитое возбуждение, из-за которого сердце срывается на судорожный бег, а дыхание сбивается. Кажется, от его движений становится невыносимо больно, но избавляться от этого ощущения почему-то не хочется. Она ведь знает, что так будет ещё больнее.  
      Он обнимает её одной рукой, а второй — двигает очень осторожно. И продолжает целовать, заглушая вскрики губами. Он прекрасно понимает, до какого состояния доводит её, и получает от этого столь же болезненное наслаждение. И совершенно не желает останавливаться.  
      Она слышит себя словно сквозь вату. Кажется, она умоляет его прекратить, почти плачет и ловит себя на том, что подстраивается под ритм движений. Он это замечает, поэтому тоже не слушает, даже не обращает внимания на то, что её ногти пребольно впиваются в предплечье.  
      Вроде бы она говорит что-то ещё, что идёт вразрез с недавними словами, а потом внизу живота взрывается сноп искр, заставляя вздрогнуть, как от ожога. На мгновение в голове образуется звенящая пустота, а затем уши заполняет почти сумасшедшее биение пульса и свои же хриплые стоны.  
      Когда она открывает глаза, на миг кажется, что он улыбается.   
      Всего лишь на миг.  


***

  
      Ты распахиваешь глаза и некоторое время недоумённо смотришь на свои руки. Они стиснуты в кулаки и мнут покрывало, а костяшки белые-белые от напряжения. Затем ты переводишь взгляд на Шугарла, который всё так же невозмутимо курит, глядя куда-то в сторону, и несколько раз моргаешь, крепко зажмуривая глаза.   
      Кажется, что прошло всего мгновение, потому что сигарета едва-едва тлеет на середине.  
      [всё это… привиделось?]  
      Он поворачивается к тебе так медленно, что проходит практически вечность, прежде чем его взгляд находит твоё лицо. И ты тут же захлёбываешься смущением, поняв, что опять вновь видела сон. Такой же сон — с той лишь разницей, что теперь это был не кошмар, а, скорее, желанное забвение. Сон наяву.   
      Ты осознаёшь, что теперь, когда ты знаешь, кем является загадочный мужчина, чудовищный кошмар с грехопадением вдруг перестаёт быть таковым. Кошмар превращается в маленькую смущающую тайну, рассказывать о которой нельзя, иначе секрет не сбудется.  
      [о чём ты думаешь?!]  
      — Я сделаю так, что эти сны перестанут тебя мучить. — Шугарл тушит окурок, с силой вдавливая его в дно пепельницы, встаёт и, не глядя на тебя, идёт к окну.  
      Ты, едва не падая с кровати, вцепляешься в его рукав и целое мгновение борешься с желанием опровергнуть свои слова, сказать «не надо» и «оставь всё, как есть». Однако когда он оборачивается и несколько долгих секунд смотрит в твои глаза, ты только и можешь, что растянуть губы в улыбке и прошептать:  
      — Спасибо, Шугарл.  
      Он кивает и моментально растворяется в ночи, оставив после себя окурок в пепельнице и аромат сигарет. Этого мало, чтобы вновь почувствовать себя в безопасности, поэтому ты сворачиваешься на кровати в комок.   
      Он сделает всё, чтобы ты вновь обрела покой.  
      Вот только нужно ли тебе это?  
      Ты вздыхаешь и закрываешь глаза. Надо подумать об этом завтра. Сегодня ты слишком устала.  


***

  
      Шугарл брезгливо поморщился, наступив на небольшой комок пыли. Душная жара Ада обволокла его моментально, ярко контрастируя с лёгкой ночной прохладой людского мира. Ему это не нравилось.   
      Хотя куда больше ему не нравилось, что он слишком уж привязался к бестолковому мирку, населённому столь же бестолковыми созданиями. Бесполезными, глупыми, бездарными людьми, которые вызывали брезгливую жалость и едва подавляемое превосходство.   
      Однако помимо этих существ там ещё была и Юпитер, ради которой, собственно, он и наведывался каждый вечер в небольшой храм, спрятанный от людской суеты. К ней он никак не мог применить такие высказывания, да и не пытался, в принципе. Ему было достаточно того, что она была, а то, что она при этом оставалась человеком…   
      Ну, у каждого были свои недостатки.  
      — Шугарл, — раздался поблизости приторно-сладкий голос. Шугарл даже не повернулся, прекрасно зная, кому именно он принадлежал. — Ты так быстро вернулся из того мира.  
      — Чего тебе? — Он демонстративно закурил, игнорируя собеседницу, однако её это, похоже, ни капельки не обидело.  
      Она спрыгнула с выступа скалы, на котором до сих пор сидела, и встала перед его лицом, заглядывая в сузившиеся от раздражения глаза. Аккуратные рожки на лбу, большие ядовито-зелёные глаза, роскошные каштановые волосы, вьющиеся крупными кольцами — её красота могла бы пленить любого.   
      Но Шугарлу «любым» точно не являлся и ему было наплевать на её прелести. Он был уставшим и взбудораженным настолько, что посторонние раздражители вызывали лишь глухую злость.  
      — Ты знаешь, — доверительным тоном произнесла девушка, прищурившись, — по нашему тесному сообществу пополз слушок, что кое-кто подрабатывает на полставки, заполняя одну маленькую белокурую головку очень… порочными снами. Ты случайно не в курсе, кто бы это мог быть?  
      Шугарл целое мгновение всматривался в хитрые глаза, а затем чуть сжал сигарету губами и сморщил нос. Мерзко. Низшая каста, побирающаяся снами, — суккубы и инкубы. Скользкие личности, которые, к слову, наслаждались своим положением, ведь что могло быть приятнее человеческих эмоций — будь то страдания или наслаждение.   
      Увидев, что Шугарл собрался уходить, девушка рассмеялась.  
      — Выдержишь такое напряжение? Ведь мы можем вступать в контакт с теми, чьими снами управляем, а ты не прикасаешься к своей девчонке.   
      Вздохнув, Шугарл вынул изо рта сигарету и несколькими резкими движениями расчертил воздух дымным следом, который вмиг преобразовался в витиеватые формулы.  
      — Шанс на твоё выживание стремится к нулю. — Он ткнул пальцем в лимит. — Хочется ещё со мной поболтать?  
      Суккуб вновь рассмеялась и, помахав рукой, медленно растаяла в воздухе.  
      Вздохнув, Шугарл быстро смахнул расчеты и, глянув на кончик сигареты, кинул её на землю. У него были свои мотивы для подобного поведения. Хорошие или плохие — выяснится на месте, а пока…  
      Шугарл усмехнулся, неосознанно опять достав золотистый портсигар.   
      Выдержит ли он? Странный вопрос для того, кто манипулировал людскими грехами, будучи в должности шинигами. Сначала он добьётся её полной капитуляции, а потом уже решит, что с этим делать, ведь так может статься, что сам процесс нравится ему куда больше, чем ожидаемый результат.   
      [как знать…]


End file.
